Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an polarization inspection device (inspector) for inspecting an inspection target based on the polarization condition of light via the inspection target.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-248976, filed on Dec. 21, 2015, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
The polarization inspector irradiates inspection target with light in specific polarization condition, thereby receives plural reflected lights having different polarization conditions each other from the inspection target, and inspects the inspection target using the reflected light. The light in the polarization condition is, for example, a linearly polarized beam of light or a circularly polarized beam of light. The reflected light may be a transmitted light. Such the polarization inspector is used to inspect defect on the surface and the inside of the manufactured product. The defects may be dusts, scratches, irregularities.
In recent years, diversity of functions and structures of the organic material is paid attention, and various devices used organic materials have been actively developed and studied. The polarization inspector may be used to inspect quality of a thin film (an organic thin film) which is used the organic material. The polarization inspector, for example, inspects an polarization film which is used for an organic thin-film solar cell, an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display, a liquid crystal display or the like, and RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) tag which is used an organic semiconductor or the like.
Patent References 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1997-178666), and Patent References 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-322316) listed below discloses an example of a polarization inspector in the prior art. Specifically, Patent Reference 1 listed below discloses the polarization inspector. The polarization inspector divides the reflected light reflected by the surface of the steel sheet by using a beam splitter, and to measure three type polarizations which are different from each other by using a linear array camera. The polarization inspector obtains ellipso parameter of the reflected light, and determines the type and the grade of surface flaws on the inspection target. Further, Patent Reference 2 listed below discloses a polarization inspector. The polarization inspector disclosed in Patent Reference 2 makes it possible to select the plural linearly polarized beams of lights which are most suitable for the inspection and to irradiate the inspection target with the linearly polarized beam of light, in order to solve the problem that it is difficult to find defects due to a change of the reflection surface or the like due to the movement of the inspection target.